


day 2: the culmination midnight conversations and morning texts

by halfwheeze



Series: thirty ways to seek the giant [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Ladylike (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: “Kels, are you, like, flirting with me? Like, seriously? Like more than just a joke?”





	day 2: the culmination midnight conversations and morning texts

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day 2 of the jelsey challenge! this aims to last 30 days with a prompt every day, and i hope you enjoy!
> 
> day two is realisation of feelings!

It shouldn’t take her this long to draw relatively simple conclusions, but listen, she’s doing her level best. Kelsey is a fucking enigma most of the time, and an enigma that likes to flirt with everyone just as much as Jen does, which is half of what makes it hard to even come to a conclusion like this. After being her wife for a week, Jen feels like she should know more, but it’s like a teeter totter of  _ does she like me, does she like me not. _ She’s just… she’s so tall and pretty and charismatic and so far out of Jen’s league that it’s easy to imagine that Kelsey only flirts for fun when it comes to her. But also, Kels calls her when she can’t sleep and sends her funny memes and good morning texts and they’re number one best friends on Snapchat, and it’s. She doesn’t know. 

Friendship with girls who might have the capacity to like her is always weird for Jen, being as she catches a crush at the slightest secretive smile, at the little bit of attention someone can give her just because she’s around. She tries to act nonchalant about it but knows she fails most the time; it’s half the reason why she flirts with most people. Flirting with Kelsey is easy, natural, fun because she knows that Kelsey cares about her, but usually assumes that Kelsey doesn’t  _ care  _ about her, not like  _ that,  _ not in a way that communicates a relationship. Maybe, like, a friends with benefits situation, but not really a full on relationship, and Jen’s starting to think that’s what she wants. Kelsey loves being single, loves flirting around and playing with people, even if she’s still nice about it. During one of these times she’s casually flirting with Kelsey, Jen has a bit of a drop in her better judgement. 

“Kels, are you, like, flirting with me? Like, seriously? Like more than just a joke?” Jen blurts, awkward and stilting and wanting to laugh at herself for how ridiculous she sounds as she looks up at Kelsey. Kelsey, in her part, just stares at Jen for a second before breathing out through her nose, nice and slow, and Jen does not know what that means. 

“This is such a  _ cliche,”  _ Kelsey groans, and Jen smiles despite the roiling state of her stomach, because Kelsey hates cliches. Kelsey hates cliches but loves rom-coms, loves tv tropes, love archetypes; they talked about it once, just sitting in beds what seemed like a thousand miles away laughing through the phone. Kelsey leans against the wall and sighs all over again, her own grin crawling onto her face with what seems like a bit of protest. “Have been for the past six months, thanks for noticing,” she says, her tone all false smoothness, and Jen snorts. It takes a moment for her to realise that Kelsey isn’t laughing at all, almost looks like she’s waiting for Jen to realise that too. 

“Wait, really?” she asks, thinking back through every interaction they’ve ever had all at once. For some reason, she hadn’t actually been expecting even the vague possibility of a yes when she asked, expected a joke or a brush off, just anything but a confirmation of Jen’s most hopeful suspicions. “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Kelsey prompts, ducking her head to look directly at Jen. She seems so nervous, and Kelsey should probably never look nervous; as cute as it looks on her, it makes Jen’s chest hurt in a weird way. 

“I - uh - Do you wanna go on a date with me? Somewhere nice?” Jen offers, still just so awkward as before, but it makes Kelsey break out into one of her real grins now, the pretty ones where she looks so  _ happy  _ that Jen could fucking cry. Jen didn’t really think she was a romantic before she caught feelings for Kelsey, but it became pretty evident pretty soon thereafter, from the thoughts about her alone. 

“Completely. Totally. Let’s do this, right now. Who the fuck needs work? Certainly not me,” Kelsey says, her tone completely serious where usually the words alone would communicate sarcasm, and Jen grins. She likes the way that Kelsey likes her, even if she thought it was a bit of a joke before this very interaction. She likes the way Kelsey seems to want her around, seems to like having her all the time, like she wants to talk to Jen even when Jen isn’t around. 

“I think you need work.  _ I  _ definitely do, bud. Gotta have money to take a pretty girl to a nice dinner,” Jen replies, her grin slipping into something a little sly. Kelsey looks a little impressed, which is gratifying in and of itself, let alone that this is  _ flirting  _ and Kelsey looking impressed by any line is a monumental event on its own. She needs a moment to generate a response, it looks like, which is, again, gratifying as fuck. Jen mentally applauds her own skill, if you can call it a skill. 

“That was smooth as fuck. Damn, Jen. Alright. Who says you’re paying for dinner?” she asks, and Jen doesn’t know when they migrated closer together, but Kelsey seems to close. She’s leaning down to talk and fuck she’s hot. She’s so hot and Jen feels warm and knows she’s kinda blushing, but is glad that Kelsey shouldn’t really be able to see it because of the mild mood lighting of their floor’s kitchen and the color of Jen’s skin on the regular, especially with her summer tan. Jen keeps her grin by the skin of her teeth, instead of just going slack with the feeling of Kelsey this close to her skin. 

“I invited you out, so I’ve gotta. And I want to. And I’m going to,” Jen says, still grinning as she looks up at Kelsey even though the closeness is tying her stomach in knots. Kelsey seems to realise just how close they are to simply just touching and blushes too, though it’s kinda hard to notice on Kels as well; she just looks a bit nervous and a light pink, rather than the full on red that a lot of white people get. Jen wonders idly whether she could make Kelsey blush more than that, wonders if she could make the blush spread and wow, focus on the task at hand, Jesus Christ. 

“Okay. You can pay for the first date. As long as I can get the second,” Kelsey replies, giving a one shoulder shrug. Jen snorts. 

“That was smooth as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a prompt @halfwheeze on tumblr, and I'll get to it when I can!


End file.
